Virtuous Sins
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: He wanted to have nothing but her; she wanted anything but him. And so they met. One-shot, NarKag.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.**

_He had lust._

She, the one that had escaped his grasp numerous times; she, the girl that transcended through time and space; she, the one with the raven black hair like his and the curvaceous body of a goddess; she, the one that clouded his thoughts when around; she, the one that wanted him dead.

_He had gluttony._

He wanted to consume her with his darkness, eat every part of her limb so that her powers would grow inside. He was hungry for her taste, her blood, her body, her everything. Every time he reached for her hand, something would cut its life support and he would shrink back into darkness. But he just wanted a bite.

_He had greed._

He wanted what he couldn't have. He needed to have everything in the world so that the world could bow at his feet. And if it meant that this girl would be by his side, alive and well, so be it. He would have her by his side, only because he wanted her. He had to have her.

_He had sloth._

But he grew tired of games and never wanted to chase after the girl. She would come to him when the time was right, he was sure. When that time was, he did not know—both sides of his blood became anxious. But he stayed put.

_He had wrath._

He saw her kiss the demon. Yes, _that_ demon. His hands shook with fury and his eyes clouded with nothing. He saw red in every direction and wanted their blood spilt so he could have her again. No, he would have his revenge on the girl and the demon she was with, the one that wanted to court her all along. He would have revenge.

_He had envy._

No matter how he looked at it, though, he was jealous. Why? He had no reason to be jealous of this demon, but it was only the girl that led him to one reason. Why did the girl take a liking to this demon, who was more heartless than he was? Why not him? So he wanted to become that demon—he wanted her.

_Most of all, he had pride._

Then again, he did not want to become that demon. The demon was below him and would always be below him! Nothing was higher than himself, nothing could ever top the power he had in his possession. He could kill every living creature on the planet if he wanted to, but would she approve? No, she would have to approve; he was above her.

_And so, he met her._

0o0

_She had chastity._

She was in love with one demon and one demon only. She had no reason to love anyone else. There was a half-demon some time ago, but she was replaced. She did not mind: this one was better to look at. But, she couldn't help but wonder why she was so afraid to be alone. It was as if someone were looking at her from afar.

_She had temperance._

She would take every moment with her demon as slowly as possible. She did not have eternity with this man nor did he. How hard it was for her, though, when she first laid eyes on her demon, to not just leap into his arms! But this was no place for thoughts like this. In battle, though, she stayed away from the half-demon she never loved, never had feelings of sympathy. She saw the looks in his eyes.

_She had charity._

But she could not help but wonder why she felt an immense amount of pity for the man. He had been tormenting their lives for years now, constantly at war with her and the friends she had accumulated over the years. She felt as though he needed only a friend—was she to be that friend for him?

_She had diligence._

No matter—she would find a way. He had worked hard to get to where he was at, after all (as did they, too) and she felt as though his legacy would be wasted. Maybe that was where the pity resided, inside the thought that he would only be forgotten once the troubles were to cease. The demon beside her looked worried for her well-being, but she had better things to worry about.

_She had patience._

It was a matter of time before the battle would begin. He would start with a speech, most likely, with the half-demon on their side bickering back at him. But how could they fight? How could they possibly feel spiteful for this half-demon when he had done nothing but what was best for himself? She had to wait until the time was right, to strike down on him.

_She had kindness._

She couldn't find a gentler way to calm the half-demon down. He was furious with the whole group (although he stared at her a lot) and she could only bring herself to think that he would die by her arrow. She was far too kind to shoot off anything anymore, because of the demon next to her. He was cold, she was warm. The half-demon across from the group was hot—she would not mix well with hot.

_She had humility._

Why was he staring at her so much? She had nothing to bring to him, nothing to offer if he meant well. Sure, he'd probably rip her to pieces and kill her if she got close to him, but what could she do? The half-demon turned to her, looking for a way to say something—she found out what she needed to do. She whispered to the demon next to her; he refused, but she went along anyway.

_And so, she met him._

0o0

_But there was one problem…_

They were face to face, both ready to fight if one was injured. The ones on the battlefield were scared for her life, fearing that he would attack and kill her instantly. Instead, she said not a word and stared into the feral eyes of the beast. He growled, furious that she would take a liking to the cold demon instead of himself, but she did not catch his anger so quickly.

So she kissed him.

The half-demon was surprised at her actions, surprised that she, the lover, would kiss him, the foe! Finally, after all this time, she finally realized the love for him! His pride, his wrath, his everything—gone. It was wiped away when her lips met his, when the spark of electricity rippled through time and space and surged through his empty veins. And it felt fantastic.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her body. He would not let go, he could not let go. He had to have her all to himself, even if her lips were tainted with the demon's blood. He did not care—the sweet delicacy in his mouth right now was all he needed. It was only for a moment, but it was divine. Then, a sharp pain in his side, followed by blood everywhere.

His eyes shot open and all of his feelings came back: wrath was first, followed by lust and pride. He knew what had happened, and the woman played him. He was dying because of her kiss, the kiss of death. He was slipping away from her and all he remembered in the afterlife was the last words she whispered to him: "Goodbye, Naraku."

So he fell into oblivion with the taste of her life on his lips still. She was never meant to be with him, and he was foolish to believe that she was for him in the first place. How could he not see the beauty behind the mask? He would have revenge one day, but for now, peace was restored and he could see the demon kissing the woman once again. Perhaps this was his Hell and that was her Heaven.

Perhaps that was what was supposed to happen all along. He did not care to know—he wanted to rest.

She watched as the beast fell to the ground, the pink light shining from his already rotting corpse. The demon commented on the stench that she would have to wash away. And she knew she was tainted—she did not have to be told twice, for she was already guilty.

…_she was flawed._

**I've been wanting to do a one-shot with these two since I saw a scene in The Final Act. I don't remember what episode, but he was talking about his wish, and she was all, "Did the jewel not grant your wish?" It was cute with his reaction.**

**ANYWAY, yeah, I'm taking a break from Sesshomaru and Kagome (although, they're in this) and trying this couple on. Needless to say, I think I did pretty good for my first one-shot of them. I don't know, maybe the Deadly Sins thing has been overdone on this site. Oh well!**

**Thanks for reading and thank you for any reviews I do get!**

**Until next time! **

**TLS  
**


End file.
